


Patines

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-10
Updated: 2009-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt lo mira incrédulo. Entonces una risilla sale de sus labios.</p><p>-¡No te rías de mi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patines

Mira con recelo la pista frente a él. No lo hará, realmente no lo hará. Ni aunque le paguen, ni aunque lo obliguen, ni si se lo pide el presidente. No. Lo. Hará. Y no importa si el estúpido de Hummel pone su carita de cachorrito abandonado, o si se niega a hacer "cosas" luego. No lo hará y es su última palabra.

-Sabía que mentías- Dice Kurt, mientras sale de la pista de patinaje, pasa a su lado y comienza a ponerse sus zapatos

-Kurt…- Comienza Noah acercándose. El de ojos verdes le enseña la palma de su mano

-Hummel para ti- Le dice algo enfadado

-Pero Kurt…-

-Pero Kurt nada. Prometiste que podía elegir cualquier lugar para la cita, que no iba a importar lo que piensen los demás. Creí que habías superado tu etapa de negación de lo que eres y somos, pero veo que me equivoqué- Dice sin mirarlo. El otro suspira.

-No es por la opinión de los demás- Farfulla el de cresta

-¡O vamos, no me mientas en la cara! ¿Por qué más sería?- Le dice mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-¡Lo que pasa es que…!- Y Noah siente como sus mejillas se colorean suavemente, lo que lo pone de mal humor, porque el no debería sonrojarse- Es que… no se patinar- Murmura abochornado

Kurt lo mira con una expresión perpleja. ¿No sabe patinar? De pronto el soprano emite una leve risita, que hace que los colores se le suban aún más al más grande.

-¡No te rías de mi!- Se queja Puckerman, abochornado

-Es que… no puedo creer que te avergüence no saber patinar- Dice el de ojos verdes intentando no reír

-No estoy avergonzado- Miente el otro, desviando su mirada

-Vamos, ponte los patines que yo te enseño- Le dice Kurt, colocándose nuevamente sus patines

-Pero…- Comienza el otro, mas Kurt se le acerca y le susurra algo en un tono muy suave y seductor, cosa que hace que cambie la expresión de Noah, que lo mira ilusionado- ¿y podré usar las esposas?-

-Si, y también te dejaré ponerme la venda- Le dice el castaño, guiñándole un ojo

-¡Si yo siempre dije que me gustaría aprender a patinar!- Exclama entusiasmado el mas alto, poniéndose apresurado sus patines.


End file.
